Fight Against Darkness
by Anime Moon Gurl
Summary: [HP SM] What if Harry wasn't the only one who survived Lord Voldemort? Usagi, an orphaned child, is sent to Hogwarts to learn magic. Earning herself new friends, will she be able to defeat the wrath of Voldemort?
1. Harry Potter

Fight Against Darkness  
  
Title: Harry Potter  
  
A.N. Hey everyone! This is my first Sailor moon and Harry Potter Crossover! Please go to my website! To find it, check my bio!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Harry Potter  
  
(author notes)  
  
*something happening*  
  
_italic_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
She saw him again. The one she knew to be Harry Potter. They went to school together. They met when she had tried to defend him from his disgusting, fat brother, Dudley.  
  
Unfortunately, she had had one of her 'attacks', which turned all of Dudley's gang's hair pink.  
  
They screamed bloody murder and ran away. She had instantly been marked a freak. Still, she had saved Harry from a beating and they became good friends. Ever since she had laid eyes on him, she instantly thought he was perfect.  
  
Currently they were eating lunch together, laughing at a joke Harry said, when Dudley's gang came over.  
  
"Hey freaks," Dudley said, snatching a cookie from her lunch. He stuffed it into his mouth and chewed noisily.  
  
As she got up to tell him off, he punched her in the arm with a lot of force. She went flying back into the tree and groaned as she fell to the ground.  
  
Harry jumped up to her defense. "What did she ever do to you?!" he shouted. Just then the principle walked by.  
  
"Are we having any trouble here, boys?" he asked Dudley.  
  
"No sir," Dudley said, and waddled away.  
  
The principle turned to Harry. "I hope you weren't getting into a fight again, Mr. Potter."  
  
"No sir," Harry said, and he walked away. Harry rushed to her side. "You okay?" he asked, concerned.  
  
She blushed as she heard that he was worried. "I'm alright," she mutters, and winces as she felt a slight pain in her arm. She was _really_ going to fell it in the morning. Seeing that Harry's face still had a worried look to it, she said, "_Really_, Harry, I'm _fine_." She sighed. "You're not going to stop worrying until I go to the nurse again, are you?"  
  
He grinned. "Nope."  
  
She smiled lightly, it was nice that to know that someone cared. Getting up, she followed Harry to the nurse's office. The nurse was a young woman of about 25. She had black hair that looked green in the light with mysterious garnet red eyes. She felt as if she had known her before.  
  
The nurse sighed. "Again, miss?"  
  
She nodded. And smiled. "I got into trouble again."  
  
Clicking her tongue in disapproval, she turned around, but smiled secretly. ~She's growing up so fast.~  
  
"Well, I'd better get to class." Harry said, starting toward the door.  
  
She nodded. "See you later, Harry."  
  
He smiled at her. "See you later, Serena."  
  
~Silver Moon Princess~ This should keep you happy for a while. 


	2. A New Friend

Fight Against Darkness  
  
Title: A New Friend  
  
A.N. Well, this has 11 reviews, so, I'll continue this one :). My Ranma crossover has enough, but my Inuyasha crossover needs one more review.  
  
"talking"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
(author notes)  
  
*something happening*  
  
_italic_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Well, I'd better get to class." Harry said, starting toward the door.  
  
She nodded. "See you later, Harry."  
  
He smiled at her. "See you later, Serena."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was summer now, Serena's birthday was coming up soon and she was staring out the window of the orphanage currently.  
  
She sighed sadly and tried to block out the sounds of the other kids playing in the background. She watched as an old couple walked their dog on the street below.  
  
Serena heard some of the older kids picking on one of the younger ones.  
  
"Get out of the way, twerp!"  
  
"Why!"  
  
"Because you're dumb!"  
  
"I was just sitting here! What did I do to you?!"  
  
"You're in the way!"  
  
Serena turned around and saw the big bully yelling at one of the new kids. The new kid was a girl that had brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes. She was around her age.  
  
She was being picked on Mike, a big, 16 year-old who nobody wanted. He had blonde hair like her and brown eyes. Suddenly he pushed her and Serena got mad.  
  
She stepped in between them and said angrily, "Stop it! She's not doing anything wrong!"  
  
Mike smirked. "Oh look, the little freak has spoken once again! Well, freak, what're you going to do?" he said and pushed her to the ground. As Serena fell, Mike yelled, Get'em off! Get'em off!"  
  
Everybody stared as Mike hopped around the room, swatting at his arms and legs. "Spiders!" He cried out, "Spiders! Somebody help!" They just stared. There were no spiders on him.  
  
As the headmistress came in Serena took the new girl's hand and slipped out. As she closed the door, Serena saw that Mike had stopped, but he was shaking, muttering, "Spiders, tons of them."  
  
"Thanks," the new girl said, sticking out her hand. "I'm Lita Kino."  
  
Serena shook it. "My name's Serena Tsukino."  
  
Lita looked interested. "Is that Japanese?"  
  
Serena nodded, surprised. "Yeah, is it the same for yours?"  
  
Lita nodded enthusiastically. "So, why are you here?" she asked, tilting her head to the side slightly.  
  
Serena looked at the ground. "I was found on the doorstep of the orphanage." She muttered.  
  
Lita put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm sorry. My parent's died in a plane crash about 3 months ago. I've gone to four orphanages so far."  
  
Serena looked back at Lita. "_Four_?"  
  
Lita nodded, looking sheepish. "Yeah, four. I've, err, had _disagreements_ with the other kids, like now, because of something I couldn't explain."  
  
This caught Serena's attention. "Really? Like what?"  
  
Lita blushed and looked at the ground. "Well, there was this one time when this group of bullies were picking on me and I thought of their pants falling off and, well, they did." She giggled. Serena giggled too.  
  
"Something like that happened to me at school a month ago. My friend's cousin and his gang were picking on us and they pushed me into a tree. Then they screamed because their hair turned pink!" they laughed.  
  
When they finished laughing Lita asked, "Have you ever wondered what we did was?"  
  
Serena thought for a moment. "Magic? Coincidence? I dunno."  
  
"How about magic?"  
  
"Seems good to me," Serena said, smiling. "Do you want to be friends?" she asked, sticking out her hand.  
  
Lita smiled and shook her hand. "I would like that. Friends."  
  
"Hey," Serena said suddenly. "Lunch is about to start, do you want to get some good seats?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask!"  
  
They giggled and laughed on the way to the lunchroom.  
  
~Silver Moon Princess~ I used their dubbed names because I thought it would be easier for the characters to say. 


	3. Letters

Fight Against Darkness  
  
Title: Letters  
  
A.N. I made another website. LoL. If you like animals please go to it! To get there, first go to my bio, then click on the website there. It's not the right one. When you get to the site, change the coolgurl_48 to blue_moon091. Oh, and I messed up with Serena's name. Her last name is supposed to be Moon.  
  
"talking"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
(author notes)  
  
*something happening*  
  
_italic_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Time:  
  
"Seems good to me," Serena said, smiling. "Do you want to be friends?" she asked, sticking out her hand.  
  
Lita smiled and shook her hand. "I would like that. Friends."  
  
"Hey," Serena said suddenly. "Lunch is about to start, do you want to get some good seats?"  
  
"I thought you'd never ask!"  
  
They giggled and laughed on the way to the lunchroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serena and Lita could be seen on the limb of the big oak tree every morning munching on their breakfast, talking.  
  
Today's subject was about Serena and Harry's funny moments  
  
"There was this one time, while Harry and I were walking home from school, it started to rain. Well, he tripped me and I almost fell into the mud when I grabbed him and," she started to grin, "well I sort of managed to flip him underneath me and he got muddy instead of me," Serena said, starting to giggle. Lita began to giggle also.  
  
"Sounds like you had a lot of fun with your _friend_," Lita said, wiggling her eyebrows and grinning.  
  
Serena blushed furiously. "I-I don't kno-know what you're tal-talking about," she said, her face as red as a tomato, and suddenly became interested with the ground.  
  
"Of course you don't," Lita said, thick with sarcasm.  
  
"Hey," Lita said, looking past Serena's shoulder at the sky, "What are those two dots?"  
  
Serena stopped looking at the ground and instead looked at the sky. Indeed, there were two dots heading toward them, increasingly becoming larger. A few minutes later, they saw that the dots were owls.  
  
They watched interested as the owls dropped two thick envelopes in the crook where the branch reached the trunk. Then, they flew away.  
  
Serena, who was closest to the envelopes, slowly inched toward them and picked them up.  
  
"That was strange," Lita commented, looking at envelopes. "I wonder what's in them?"  
  
Serena shrugged and turned them around. "Hey! There's one for both of us," Serena said, handing Lita's hers.  
  
Serena's envelope was addressed:  
  
Miss S. Moon  
  
The Crowded Room on the Second Floor  
  
26 Ring Lane  
  
The Orphanage  
  
Surrey  
  
It was filled with a heavy kind of parchment and was written in emerald ink  
  
Serena turned over the letter to open it and noticed a strange crest. It had a lion, a badger, an eagle, and a snake surrounding a large letter H.  
  
"Yours is the same as mine!" Lita exclaimed.  
  
Serena nodded. "But how do they know where we sleep?" she asked, shuddering slightly despite the warm summer day.  
  
Lita just shrugged. "So are you going to open it?"  
  
Serena slowly nodded. "You know I'm as curious as a kitten!" Serena stated smiling.  
  
Serena gently tore open the envelope and read the heavy, yellowish parchment:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Miss Moon,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted  
  
at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please  
  
find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment.  
  
Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no  
  
later than July 31.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall,  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Fascinated, and suspicious, Usagi turned to the next page:  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL  
  
of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY  
  
UNIFORM  
  
First-year students will require:  
  
1.Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
  
2.One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
  
3.One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)  
  
4.One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags.  
  
COURSE BOOKS  
  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) By Miranda Goshawk  
  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
  
Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling  
  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble  
  
OTHER EQUIPMENT  
  
1 wand  
  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
  
1 telescope  
  
1 set brass scales  
  
Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS  
  
Supplies are bought at Diagon Alley, London. Go to the Leaky Cauldron and ask Tom.  
  
Serena sat rigid with shock. "Lita?" she whispered.  
  
"Hm?" came Lita's soft reply.  
  
"Is this what I think it is?"  
  
"If yours is the same as mine."  
  
Serena looked at Lita. "Are we really witches? Or is this some stupid joke by one of the bullies?"  
  
Lita snorted. "If they were smart enough!"  
  
Serena giggled. "But, what do they mean 'we await your owl'?"  
  
As if on cue, the owls that had brought them their letters came back and landed on the branch in front of them and stuck out their feet.  
  
Serena blinked. "Got a pen?"  
  
Lita nodded and searched her pockets. She took out an emerald pen with a pink Jupiter sign on it.  
  
"Cool pen!" Serena squealed. "Where'd you get it?"  
  
"My mother gave it to me," Lita said while tearing off some of the parchment. Serena watched as she wrote a reply:  
  
I, Lita Kino, accept your invitation to be a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
She handed the pen over to Serena who had her scrap of parchment ready. She scribbled:  
  
I, Serena Moon, accept your invitation to be a student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Serena returned the pen to Lita.  
  
"Now what?" Lita asked. The owls shook their feet at them. Shrugging at each other, they handed their replies to the owls, who grabbed them in their claws and took off.  
  
"Well, I guess this explains all of the strange stuff that has been happening to us," Lita said, watching the owls fly off until she could no longer see them.  
  
"Let's see. Today is July 29, right?" Serena asked. Lita nodded. "So, how about we go get our supplies tomorrow? I need to buy Harry a birthday present, too."  
  
"Just, where is the Leaky Cauldron?" Lita questioned, looking over her letter.  
  
"I don't know. Uh oh," Serena said.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How are we going to get to London?"  
  
Lita looked thoughtful for a moment. "Maybe we could ask the headmistress to take us to London?"  
  
"It's worth a try."  
  
As they climbed down the tree, something fell on top of their heads.  
  
"OW!" they both cried out.  
  
Looking down, they saw a silver and an emerald pouch. Serena picked up the silver one and Lita picked up the emerald one.  
  
Serena opened her pouch and found a small, silver key with pink jewels embedded in it and a note. Lita opened her pouch and also found a small, silver key with green jewels embedded in it and a note.  
  
Their notes read:  
  
This key is used to open your vault at Gringotts, the wizard bank.  
  
"Wizards have a bank?" They both said.  
  
Walking into the orphanage, they climbed the stairs to the headmistress's office. Gently knocking on the door, they heard her say, "Come in."  
  
The headmistress was a 30 year old woman with a stern face and kind eyes. Looking up from her papers, she asked, "Yes? Do you girls need anything?"  
  
Serena nodded and asked, "Ma'am, can we ask you a favor?"  
  
She nodded, "Certainly."  
  
"Well, is it okay if you drove us to London tomorrow? We got some letters for a school and we need to buy the supplies," Lita said, choosing her words carefully, so as to not let her know that they needed supplies for a school for witches.  
  
The headmistress mentally smiled, already knowing that they were witches.  
  
Serena added, "I also need to buy a present for my friend's birthday."  
  
The headmistress nodded, smiling. "Of course. Is it okay if I drop you off and come back for you in about two hours?"  
  
Serena nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes!," she said, "That would be great!"  
  
"Thank you, Ma'am!" They both said before closing the door.  
  
The headmistress sighed, shaking her head while putting on her reading glasses and returning to her work.  
  
Squeals of delight could be heard throughout the orphanage for the rest of the day.  
  
~Silver Moon Princess~ Hmmm. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm going to repeat two things. 1)Sorry that I messed up on Serena's last name; 2) Check out my other website! Url at the top and remove the stars(*)! 


	4. Diagon Alley

Fight Against Darkness  
  
Title: Diagon Alley  
  
A.N. Can someone tell me how to put this in HTML format?  
  
"talking"  
  
~thoughts~  
  
(author notes)  
  
*something happening*  
  
_italic_  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Last Time:  
  
The headmistress nodded, smiling. "Of course. Is it okay if I drop you off and come back for you in about two hours?"  
  
Serena nodded her head enthusiastically. "Yes!" she said, "That would be great!"  
  
"Thank you, Ma'am!" They both said before closing the door.  
  
The headmistress sighed, shaking her head while putting on her reading glasses and returning to her work.  
  
Squeals of delight could be heard throughout the orphanage for the rest of the day.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ *~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So I'll get you at 5:00?" The headmistress asked from inside the car. She was just dropping them off at a bookstore in London.  
  
"5:00 is fine, ma'am!" Serena said promptly, clutching the Hogwarts letter and key in her robes. The headmistress nodded and drove away.  
  
"So, this is the Leaky Cauldron?" Lita asked, looking at the place in front of them. People walked by it, glancing from the bookstore to the music store. It was as if they couldn't see it and Serena thought that they really _couldn't_ see it.  
  
The Leaky Cauldron was a grubby looking place. Cautiously, they both went inside, Serena unconsciously wringing her hands. They walked up to the bartender.  
  
"Excuse me, do you know where we can find Tom?" Lita asked while Serena looked around the room.  
  
The bartender smiled as Serena turned her attention back to him and she noticed several teeth missing. "I'm Tom."  
  
"Um, well, we're first years at Hogwarts and it says on our letter to ask you how to get into Diagon Alley."  
  
Tom walked out from behind the counter and said, "Follow me."  
  
They followed him into an alley behind the pub. Going to a trash can, Tom pulled out a long wooden stick that, Serena realized, was his wand, and tapped it on the bricks above the trash can muttering, "Two up, three across."  
  
Suddenly, a hole appeared on the last brick that Tom tapped, slowly spreading so that it was large enough for them to enter.  
  
Grinning at their awed faces, Tom said, "This, is Diagon Alley."  
  
Diagon Alley was a cobblestone street full of witches and wizards entering shops and leaving with bags full of amazing things.  
  
"Now," Tom spoke up and Serena tore her eyes away and looked at Tom. "Yeh'll be needin' money so I'd suggest you go to Gringotts, the wizard bank, first."  
  
"Aren't you going to come with us?" Lita asked.  
  
"No, I have to go back and work at the Leaky Cauldron." Said Tom shaking his head. They waved goodbye to him and entered Diagon Alley.  
  
Serena couldn't stop staring at everything. She never knew there was so much to do with magic!  
  
Shops of every size and shape filled the street. Some sold bizarre candy and some sold potions. As they passed by these shops Serena just didn't have enough eyes to take everything in.  
  
Finally, they approached a large marble building that towered above all the others. The sign next to it read Gringotts: Wizard Bank. As they approached the marble doors Serena saw an inscription on them and began to read aloud.  
  
"Enter, stranger, but take heed Of what awaits the sin of greed For those who take, but do not earn, Must pay most dearly in their turn. So if you seek beneath our floors A treasure that was never yours, Thief, you have been warned, beware Of finding more than treasure there."  
  
"I wonder what that means," Serena questioned as she finished. Lita shrugged and pushed open the heavy door.  
  
Serena followed Lita inside and her eyes widened. She felt Lita stiffen beside her. A long row of counters stretched out in front of them, but that wasn't why they were surprised. It's what was _behind_ the counters that shocked them. They were  
  
"Goblins?" Lita whispered.  
  
Serena nodded and, slowly, they walked toward the nearest goblin. He was a small creature that was probably about a head shorter than Serena, and he was currently weighing a large sack of pearls and jewel-bright seashells.  
  
"Um, excuse me?" Serena squeaked.  
  
The goblin stopped what he was doing and looked up. Serena noted that he wore small glasses. "Er, w-we would like t-to take some mon-money from our va-vaults?" She stuttered.  
  
"May I see your keys?" the goblin rasped, his voice like crinkling paper.  
  
The two girls quickly stuffed their hands into their pockets and pulled out their keys. As he examined them, the goblin's eyes widened as he noted the numbers on them.  
  
Giving a loud whistle that startled the girls he called, "Amber!"  
  
A small green creature with long pointy ears appeared at their side in a puff of smoke. She wore a light green dress and knee high dark green boots.  
  
"Take these two to vaults twenty and twenty-four, Amber."  
  
Amber bowed obediently and walked toward a large pair of drapes. Serena and Lita glanced at each other hesitantly before following. Amber pushed aside the drapes and revealed a long marble hallway lit by torches.  
  
Their footsteps echoed as they walked past the enormous doors of the vaults.  
  
"So are you a goblin, too?" Lita piped up suddenly.  
  
Amber shook her head, purple hair falling on her face. "I am not a goblin. I am an elf from the Silver Forest," she said melodically.  
  
Lita's eyes widened. "Really?" she said excitedly. "That's so cool!"  
  
Amber nodded, and stopped walking as she approached a vault with the number twenty on it. Slipping in Serena's key, she turned the lock and opened the vault.  
  
Serena almost fainted. "All-all of that is _mine_?!"  
  
Inside were mountains of diamonds, crystals, sapphires, rubies, and any other known and unknown jewels covered half of the vault. The other half consisted of gold, silver, and bronze coins. This left a small pathway through the center at which a pedestal stood at the end.  
  
Serena entered in awe as the coins and jewels sparkled around her.  
  
"_Dang_ Sere!" Lita exclaimed, punching her playfully in the arm. "Who knew you were so rich!"  
  
Serena nodded and, as if in a trance, walked over to the pedestal. On it laid a glass box. Inside was a golden crescent moon locket on a silk cushion. Picking up the box, Serena shakily clutched the locket and took it out. Opening the locket, she saw a picture of herself as a baby along with a woman with silver hair in a style that she currently wore. They were laughing and hugging each other. ~....My mother?~ Tears came to her eyes as mixed emotions went through her: happiness that she finally got to see what her mother looked like, and sadness because she couldn't remember her.  
  
Putting on the locket, walked back to her friend as Amber spoke.  
  
"....gold ones are Galleons. The silver ones are Sickles and the bronze ones are Knuts. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon and twenty-nine Knuts to a Sickle. It's very easy to remember."  
  
Serena nodded and took out her silver pouch. Grabbing a few handfuls of each type, she stuffed them into her pouch and stood up. Once they stepped out of the vault, it slammed shut, making Serena shriek and jump a foot into the air.  
  
Amber smiled. "Sorry, it does that," she said to Serena (who was clutching her heart and breathing deeply). Lita giggled. They walked a few more feet until they reached vault fifteen, Lita's.  
  
Amber stuck the key into the lock and turned. For a second Serena thought she had walked into a green sea. Emeralds covered half of the vault along with a small pile of other gems. Lita stood there, gaping. Numbly, she walked over and stuffed her bag full of wizard money. Spotting a pedestal a few feet away, she walked over and looked inside the glass box. Inside the glass case laid an emerald locket shaped like flower.  
  
She opened it and saw one side of it with a picture of her as a baby and the other side had two chestnut-haired people.  
  
Lita frowned. Those weren't her parents. Nevertheless, their smiles warmed her heart and she put the necklace on.  
  
They walked out, the vault swinging shut as they left. Other than wincing slightly, Serena gave no attention to it.  
  
They said goodbye to Amber at the entrance and skipped into the sunlight, each looking excitedly from one shop to another. Serena just wanted to bound into each shop and buy everything in sight, but she knew that she had to get her school supplies.  
  
"What's first on the list?" Serena asked. Lita pulled out the parchment and read it.  
  
"Lets get our books first," she said.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
They looked at each shop name, trying to determine which one might carry books.  
  
"I found it!" Serena cried triumphantly. She pointed at a store called Flourish and Blotts. "Sounds like we can get our parchment, ink, and quills there, too."  
  
They entered the store and gaped at the towering stacks of books. Walking up to the counter Lita asked for the appropriate books and some other supplies. While they were waiting Serena explored a bit.  
  
She put her fingers on the shelves and began walking, letting her fingers travel across the bindings. Suddenly she felt her fingers snag onto one of the books and jerked back. Walking back a few steps she saw that her fingers were stuck to a silver book. Pulling it out, she glanced at the cover.  
  
Palace of the Moon Kingdom: History of the Tsuki No Himes  
  
The letters were the color silver-blue, almost blending in with the background unless you put it in the light. Opening the book Serena was amazed to see the picture of a beautiful palace. A sparkling fountain stood just outside it and if she put the picture directly under the light, the water looked like it was simmering.  
  
Hugging the book to her chest she put it on the growing pile on the counter. Finally purchasing their books (which took up a whole bag combined) they walked out of the store and into a new one. Upon entering the Apothecary, the girls stopped in their tracks and ran outside, gasping for breath.  
  
"Ugh!" Lita choked, slightly green. "It really _stinks_ in there! I really like cooking stuff, but I wonder how it's going to end up smelling if I use those!"  
  
"Yeah," Serena replied, taking in deep breaths.  
  
Preparing themselves, they walked in. Quickly gathering ingredients, they paid for them in choked voices before exiting the store.  
  
"Okay," Lita said, after she finished breathing in fresh air. "Lets get our clothes next."  
  
Walking around the street, they finally decided on which store to enter. About ten minutes later they exited the store with another bag. Now, they had all of their supplies except for  
  
"A wand. Where can we get a wand?" Serena gave a frustrated huff. She sat down on the stone steps of a shop, putting her head in her hands and groaning.  
  
"Um, Sere?"  
  
"What?" came the muffled reply.  
  
"Look up."  
  
Serena looked up. The only thing to see was a sign that read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C.  
  
"Oi...." Serena sweatdropped. "Eheh, I guess this is it."  
  
Walking into the shop, they waited in a dusty room with shelves upon shelves stuffed with boxes. A distant bell rang from somewhere within the shop as they sat down.  
  
"Ah, I've been wondering when I'd see you," whispered a voice.  
  
Serena sprang out of her seat as Lita fell out of hers.  
  
An old man had suddenly appeared out of nowhere and Serena had not heard him coming. His silver eyes stared at hers, as if looking into her very soul.  
  
"Welcome to my shop. I am Ollivander. Now, Miss Moon, which arm is your wand arm?"  
  
Serena shakily stuck out her right arm. ~How does he know my name?~ she thought, confused.  
  
As he took out a tape measure (that promptly began measuring on its own) Ollivander stepped into the very back of the shop. Serena could hear him rummaging around as the tape measure measured her left ear. Ollivander reappeared carrying a long silver box with a gold crescent moon on it. He also carried an emerald box with a pink number four on it. As he set the green box on the table he opened the silver box, revealing a long, golden brown wand with a silver tip.  
  
"Starwood, 8 inches. Made up of moondust and a strand of moonlight. Its core is an unknown crystal," Ollivander said as he handed Serena the wand while she stared in awe as it seemed to glow in her presence.  
  
As she gripped it Serena felt a strange warmth begin to spread from her fingertips throughout her body. Waving the wand, a beam of light shot out, forming into a giant crescent moon and brightening the whole room. Ollivander smiled as he moved onto Lita. Opening the green box, he revealed a pinkish brown wand with an emerald tip. "Rosewood, 11 inches. Made up of an unknown flower. Its core is a strand of lightning.  
  
Lita gripped the wand and waved it. A giant lightning bolt appeared and made a loud crack, showering them in pink petals.  
  
Ollivander began to clap, still smiling. "Your mothers left me those wands. They seemed to know that you would one day use them. That will be twenty galleons total."  
  
They paid for their wands and left, Serena stretching her arms in the sun.  
  
"All I need to now is get Harry a present," Serena said, walking ahead. She stopped when she noticed that Lita wasn't following her. "Lita?"  
  
Lita was staring at her wand with a strange look. "Do you really think our Mums' left these wands to us?"  
  
Serena shrugged uncomfortably. "He had no reason to lie to us, so I'm assuming he was right." Lita continued to look depressed. Serena suddenly had an idea.  
  
"Hey, c'mon! We both have a whole bag of wizard money, lets buy us something!"  
  
Lita seemed to think about it for a moment before smiling. "Ok!"  
  
They walked down the cobblestone street, their eyes sliding from one store to another. "How about that one?" Serena asked, pointing at a shop called Wizard Watches.  
  
Lita stared at the shop curiously before nodding and following Serena into it. The first thing Serena saw when she stepped inside the shop was a giant grandfather clock (Hey, I rhymed! ^_^). It began to chime as they walked a few feet inside.  
  
"How may I help you?" a soft voice asked.  
  
Serena spun around, startled. She was very surprised to see a middle aged woman. ~I didn't even hear her!~ she thought, surprised. ~Does everybody in the wizard world make no sound when they move?!~  
  
"Oh, er, we're just looking for something to buy," said Serena, glancing at Lita beside her. ~Way to state the obvious,~ she thought wryly. "Erm, could we look around?"  
  
The woman smiled and nodded. Stepping aside, she guided them through the boxes upon boxes of watches. Serena and Lita looked around in awe. Gold watches, silver watches, ruby watches, and pearl watches were stacked up in a corner. One watch showed when the next full moon was. Serena stopped as a glint of light caught her eye.  
  
Walking over to a small table, Serena looked at the strange assortment of boxes. There were nine of them lined up in a row in their own boxes. Each of the boxes had a different color. The first one was silver, then blue, orange, red, green, purple, gold, turquoise, and garnet.  
  
Serena gently traced the outline of a crescent moon on the silver box, feeling drawn to it. She opened the box and gazed at a little white watch with a small, round silver lid engraved with a crescent moon.  
  
"What'cha lookin' at?" Lita asked, snapping Serena out of her trance. "Wow, cool watches!" she exclaimed, picking up the lid of the green box to reveal a similar watch to the silver one.  
  
The witch walked up to them. "Ah, I see you've found the communication watches," she said, gesturing toward the boxes.  
  
"Communication watches?"  
  
"Yes. These nine watches can all communicate with each other by talking into the watches and pushing one of the buttons. It comes quite handy among friends. I've already sold the blue, orange, garnet, gold and turquoise ones," she said, pointing at the 5 empty boxes.  
  
"Then I'll take this one, " Serena announced, holding up the silver box.  
  
"And I this one," Lita said, clutching the green box.  
  
"Can we test them out?" Serena asked eagerly. The shopkeeper nodded her approval as they quickly opened their boxes. Pulling the watch up to her face Serena opened the little watch to reveal a small screen on the back of the lid. On the bottom part of the watch were a set of colored buttons and a small rectangle above it telling the time. Serena pressed the green button (who she assumed was Lita's) and heard beeping near her. All of a sudden Lita's face appeared on the screen.  
  
"This is so cool!" Lita squealed, her face glowing with excitement. "How much are they?"  
  
"2 galleons total," the witch informed them, gliding back to the counter. They paid for the watches and stepped outside. Serena glanced at a sign nearby.  
  
"D'you wanna buy a pet?" she asked curiously, pointing at the sign that read Magical Menagerie.  
  
"Nah, that's ok," Lita replied, shaking her head. "I'll wait outside."  
  
Serena nodded and entered. It was a small shop filled with tons of animals. What she thought was a banana turned into a monkey with the sound of a whip. Silver foxes were in a large tank in front of the window. Serena wondered why they were in a tank and not a cage when suddenly one of them turned into a puddle of silver water.  
  
She kept on walking until she neared the back of the shop and stopped at a cage with a black cat in it. Stopping down, she smiled at the cat. Immediately she began to frown as she saw how sad it looked.  
  
"Hello little neko," she said softly, trying not to scare it. "Do you miss someone?"  
  
The cat looked up and Serena was startled when she saw a golden crescent moon on the cat's forehead above its red eyes. Serena blinked. Did the cat just nod?  
  
"Would you like to come with me?" She asked, slipping her fingers past the bars and scratching the cat behind the ears. The cat purred and rubbed against her hand as Serena giggled. "Heehee, that tickles!" she laughed as the cat licked her hand. "Then it's decided," she declared, opening the cage. "You're coming with me!"  
  
Placing the cat on her shoulder, Serena walked to an aisle of food while the cat licked its paws. "What do you want?"  
  
The cat jumped off of her shoulders and padded across the floor, stopping in front of a bag of barbecue kitty treats and star candy.  
  
"Okay, I'll get you that, but don't blame me if you turn fat!" Serena joked, bending down to pick up the cat and two bags each of the kitty treats. Paying for everything at the counter, she walked up to Lita grinning.  
  
"Awwww! How _cute_!" Lita cooed, stooping to pet the cat.  
  
Serena sweat dropped. ~Gee, am I so short that she has to stoop?~ "I know, isn't she?" Serena said, reaching up to pet the purring cat. "I think I'll name her Luna for that crescent mark on her forehead." ~I seem to be seeing a lot of crescent moons today,~ Serena mused.  
  
"Very creative, Sere," complimented Lita.  
  
"Thank you! Now, after I buy Harry's presents, lets head on out!"  
  
They shopped for ten more minutes before Serena found the right things to give Harry. Coming out of Diagon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron, they arrived back in London to find their headmistress in the car.  
  
"So how goes the shopping, girls?" she asked, bending over to open the door.  
  
"Great!" Serena replied, helping Lita piled their things into the trunk. " I hope you don't mind me having a cat," she said apologetically, pointing at Luna.  
  
"Not at all," the headmistress reassured. When Serena turned to grin at Lita she winked at Luna who nodded back at her.  
  
Locking the doors she shifted the car into drive and headed back to the orphanage. Her garnet eyed swept onto the rearview mirror and looked at Serena, laughing with Lita as Luna climbed onto the top of her head. ~You're growing up so fast....Hime.~  
  
Upon entering the orphanage Serena ran upstairs (leaving Lita to glare at her angrily in the dust, left to drag the bags inside), past the screaming crowd of children and into her groups room. Jumping onto her bed, she took out Harry's presents. Luna purred and settled down on her pillow. The presents she was getting Harry were a large slab of chocolate (he told her he had never had any before) and a small locket in the shape of a sun with a small emerald jewel in the middle of it.  
  
The locket played a gentle melody when opened and she sighed contentedly as it played*. Putting the locket back in it's box, Serena wrapped it all up in a silver parcel. Getting out a piece of parchment, quill, and ink that changed depending on her mood (currently silver: serene). She began to write.  
  
To Harry,  
  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!! I know that this is your first official Birthday present ever (not including that pair of your Uncle's socks) so I hope you enjoy it! You'll never guess what I found out: I'm a witch! Isn't that so cool? But it's a secret so don't tell anybody! ^_~ Thank you so much for being my friend when nobody else would, I really appreciate that. You're a wonderful friend that I hope to never lose! Hope to see you soon!  
  
With love from your high and mighty friend (all shall bow down!)  
  
Serena ^_^v  
  
~Silver Moon Princess~ Awwww, isn't that letter cute? Sorry this took so long!  
  
*-The music from the locket is the song My Dearest by Ayumi Hamasaki played in a slow tune.  
  
Hime= princess Neko= cat  
  
Once more, can anyone tell me how to put this in HTML format? I mean, I know I have to save in HTML but do I have to put the codes in stuff or just use the tools on Microsoft word?  
  
Kitty Kat-chan - Yup! I Sure did!  
  
ChibiChibi Serenity rules - Yeah, wait till you see what happens in the next chapter when they get on the train! Heheh *cough*Malfoy*cough*  
  
Rose - Yep yep yep!  
  
Funness - *gasp!* No way! He could never-ok you're kind of right. ^_^; But I still like Harry better! *glares at Mamoru who runs away*  
  
rockerbaby150 - There you go! Now you know who the headmistress is! (or at least I hope you do) :P  
  
Destruxion - Well, the friendship might get a bit rocky, but they probably will just have a fight and get over it. Serena and Lita are both going to Gryffindor so Harry stays there too. Can't answer your next question, secret! ^_~  
  
Water Angel1 - Thank you thank you thank you!!! *Bows deeply* ^_^  
  
Fallen Dragon - I sure did!  
  
Blood_Rose077 - Heehee, thanx. Wow, 3 reviews. Must write more!  
  
Remember one vital thing:  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Please! ^_^ 


End file.
